Twilight Bracelet
thumb|Kite's Bracelet The Twilight Bracelet (黄昏の腕輪, Tasogare no Udewa) is an item that gives the user the ability to Data Drain and Gate Hack. Its power may prevent the user's data from being altered, though this might also be simply a secondary effect of the install book used to acquire it. Installation The Twilight Bracelet Bestowed through the installation of “The Book of Twilight” that Aura had given to him, Kite used the Bracelet in his quest to save his friend Orca. During the time, the Bracelet was the main means of offense against Morganna and the Eight Phases of the Cursed Wave. In order to stabilize The World, Kite preformed Data Drain against seven of eight, however the Bracelet fell prior to the final confrontation. Upon the defeat of each Phase, the power within the Bracelet grew, however at the same time its shadow, Cubia, also grew in strength. Kite fought against this shadow numerous times, each resulting in its retreat, yet with Aura’s completion Cubia stopped running. Both The Bracelet and Cubia were two sides of the same coin, thus in order to defeat Cubia once and for all, Kite had Blackrose destroy his Bracelet, causing Cubia to vanish along with it. In the game Mia is the only person who can see the bracelet normally. In .hack//Another Birth only Kite's party are able to see it otherwise. Daybreak Installed via the installation book “Twilight ~ Daybreak” Kite once again receives the Bracelet from Aura. This Bracelet is presumably without shadow, unlike the previous one. Like the Bracelet prior to its creation, it grants the user the ability to perform Data Drain. (The same Bracelet is seen during the credits of Quarantine being placed into an installation book, though whether it is the original reconstructed is unknown.) Another bracelet would return years later. Shugo's Bracelet thumb|Shugo's Bracelet Unlike the other Bracelets, Shugo's Bracelet (also referred to as "Kite's Bracelet") was given to him directly by Aura, not requiring installation from a book. The Bracelet is different from Kite's Bracelet in both appearance and ability. Unlike Kite's Bracelet, which is invisible to other users unless it is being used, and is normally a bluish green color, Shugo's Bracelet is always visible and shaped like a golden nut with runes carved into it. Shugo's Bracelet does not require a Protect Break in order to Data Drain, and it can be used against other players, though not causing any serious damage. Azure Kite's Bracelet thumb|Azure Kite's Bracelet Just like Kite, the enigmatic Azure Kite also wields a Twilight Bracelet, though it, like its master, has a much different appearance from the original. Avatars and Data Drain Although the Infinity Eight lack Bracelets on their PCs, their Avatars possess the ability to perform both Data Drain and Sign Hacking (a function similar to Gate Hacking utilizing the Signs) in The World R:2. The modifications made to Haseo's PC to enable Avatar Awakening allows him to utilize Data Drain without fully summoning his Avatar. By the time of The World R:X at least one other Epitaph User was able to use Data Drain without summoning their Avatar or even being in the proper PC, though Data Drain seemed to be significantly weaker when used this way. Kazumi Like the Infinity Eight Kazumi lacks a bracelet as well. Through the use of the Dummy Morganna Factor, contained in his right eye, he has the ability to perform Data Drain. When Kazumi performs Data Drain his right eye opens and the broadside of his right forearm glows and shoots a beam outwards. The one time he is seen performing Data Drain is when he extracts the Skeith Epitaph from Haseo's PC. Guardian Much like the Phases, The Twilight Guardian has a Bracelet by default. However, the Guardians' Bracelets use the same design as Shugo's, while the Phase's use Kite's. They also appear to be inferior. During the events of SIGN, any players Data Drained by the monsters only lose consciousness for a few hours, and Macha is capable of stopping their attack on command. In the games, they are incapable of Data Draining Kite and his party. On the other hand, they will Protect Break fairly quickly, but Data Draining them "releases" the Bracelet as the game's only level 99 normal monster. It has all-around high stats and knows all magical attack skills. Like the other Guardian monsters, it is classified as a lizard in the Ryu Books. Infection Once installed, a new tab in the user status screen appears called "Data Drain." When open, the available Data Drain skills and virus infection level are displayed. As the user continues to use Data Drain and Gate Hacking, the user's infection level rises. The infection level is also referred to as the virus spread rate, and it is displayed via a color gauge as follows: *0-25% spread rate: Blue *26-50% spread rate: Green *51-75% spread rate: Yellow *76-99% spread rate: Orange *100% spread rate: Red The higher the spread rate, the more often side effects occur. Abilities Forms of Data Drain thumb|Kite using data drain. thumb|Shugo using Data Drain Data Drain (データドレイン, DeetaDorein) is the most basic ability of the Bracelet. Its power rewrites the opponent's data and extracts the excess data. When Phases use this ability, it can cause the human player to go into a coma. Data Drain This is the most basic form of Data Drain. It usually lowers the opponent's level and extracts a Virus Core, but sometimes it extracts items or rare weapons. Drain Arc This is an advanced form of Data Drain that targets multiple enemies at once. It increases infection rate faster due to the increased required power. 2128 Drain This is a powered up form of Data Drain. It increases the chance that the extracted data takes the form of a rare item. It increases infection rate even faster than Drain Arc. Drain Heart thumb|Haseo using Data Drain. This is a 2128 that affects multiple enemies at once. It is the most powerful form of Data Drain. It was used by Corbenik against Kite's entire party during their final battle. Azure Kite uses an attack very similar to Drain Heart to heal himself, before transforming into his Azure Flame God form. Avatar Awakening In .hack//G.U., Avatar Awakening performs a basic Data Drain, retrieving Virus Cores from most normal monsters. The cores can then be used in the Great Temple of Caerleon Medb to upgrade the Lost Weapons. After the weapons are fully completed, the Virus Cores can be used to buy rare items from Wise Grunty in front of the entrance to the bridge of Net Slum Tartarga after Cubia's defeat. There are three forms of Avatar Awakening: Data Drain, Drain Arc and Drain Heart. Each respective form does more damage than the last, but does not lead to an increase in the number of Virus Cores extracted from monsters. Drain Heart is a form of Avatar Awakening exclusive to Haseo's Xth Form. It should be noted that while normal PCs can be attacked with Avatar Awakening, they do not usually release Virus Cores. In addition, using Avatar Awakening on PCs does not cause comas. Doppelganger also does not give up Virus Cores though there is no explanation given as to why, while Ovan gives 2 Virus Cores which is the amount of extracted Virus Cores from Medium-sized monsters. AIDA-infected PCs, such as Taihaku and Ovan, usually give out Virus cores. Avatar Awakening was taught to Haseo by an unseen ally at the beginning of Redemption by modifying his Divine Awakening. After Cubia's defeat, once all of the Lost Weapons had been upgraded, Zelkova e-mailed Haseo revealing himself as the one who hacked his PC. Whether Zelkova ever taught Avatar Awakening to the other Epitaph Users is unknown. Gate Hacking Gate Hacking utilizes Virus Cores to enter Protected Areas, which are normally inaccessible to normal players. Ryu Books :See Ryu Books Side Effects The side effects to using the Bracelet become worse and occur more often as the user's infection rate increases. One side effect is good, many are bad, and one is fatal. Game Side Effects *Party's HP and SP are recovered *Party's HP and SP are reduced to 1 *Physical Attack is reduced *Physical Defense is reduced *Physical Accuracy is reduced *Physical Evasion is reduced *Magical Attack is reduced *Magical Defense is reduced *Magical Accuracy is reduced *Magical Evasion is reduced *Duk Lei is cast *Dek Do is cast *Suvi Lei is cast *Ranki Lei is cast *Mumyn Lei is cast *Duk Lei is cast on all *Dek Do is cast on all *Suvi Lei is cast on all *Ranki Lei is cast on all *Mumyn Lei is cast on all *-200 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-400 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-600 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-800 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-1000 EXP (guaranteed level reduction) *SYSTEM ERROR (Instant Game Over) Player Side Effects The power of Data Drain can send the victim into a coma. It can also cause memory loss, as seen with Silver Knight and Sora during .hack//SIGN Users This is a list of characters that have the Twilight Bracelet or use the forms of Data Drain. *Kite *Shugo *Azure Flame Kite *Haseo *Skeith *Innis *Magus *Fidchell *Gorre *Macha *Tarvos *Corbenik *Morganna *Guardian *Kazumi *Safety Division 2 *Shamrock Trivia *In Another Birth, Blackrose states that anyone in Kite's party can see the Bracelet. *Gold Cartridge was contracted to do a flash-based word game to coincide with the North American release of Redemption. *The Quarantine strategy guide incorrectly states that The Bracelet can be Data Drained into a Dragon Puppy, but correctly states that it has -1 Protect Points. See Also *List of Coma Victims ES:Data Drain category: The World Category:The World R:2 Category:The World R:X Category:Versus: The World Category:The World: Armed Conflict Category:The World Re:Vice Age